


Strangeness and Charm [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Found Family, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reborn this is not how you introduce yourself, assassins and ninjas and mafioso oh my, competant!Tsuna, he's still Tsuna though, lots of shrieking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Reborn is never going to believe another word that comes out of Iemitsu’s mouth ever again.(Or, Tsuna gets himself a teacher, a new skillset, and a family that’s twice as insane as in canon. Reborn is not amused.)





	Strangeness and Charm [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangeness and Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864173) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Strangeness%20and%20Charm.mp3) | 26:33 | 24.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Cosplay Reborn_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
